


Shower Scene

by unapologetic_thirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst/pseuds/unapologetic_thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little porny thing about Harry and Louis' first successful sexy time at the XF house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very mild dub-con where the exhibitionism is concerned. Also, the third party is unaware of what's going on, but I'm not sure how to tag that.

* * *

 

Trying to find privacy in a house full of other contestants and nosy, co-dependent bandmates is almost impossible. They've been sneaking off to try and fool around for a few weeks now, barely making it past a few heated kisses before someone inevitably interrupts them and they're jumping apart with identical blushes, searching for some reasonable explanation for why the two of them were standing in a dark closet with the door closed. It usually goes a bit like— 

 

"Harold here was just asking me to come have a look in the closet to help him find his—err—beanie. That he lost. Yesterday." 

 

"...The one that's on his head right now?" 

 

"Oh! Um. Yes, well. It was kind of dark in here, I guess we didn't notice?" 

 

"Right. If there's some booby trap in here tomorrow morning, I swear to god, Louis—"

 

 

+++ 

 

In fact, the most they'd managed so far was some heavy petting, and that was only once. It had been late at night on the sofa when everyone was already asleep—or so they'd thought, until a tired Zayn had come into the room mumbling something about not being able to sleep through Niall's snoring, and one "Budge up Haz, you're taking up the whole couch" later, they were both blue-balled and frustrated, watching reruns of Skins and exchanging pitiful looks over Zayn's head. 

 

But tonight they've got a plan. Louis was to announce rather loudly that he was going to take a good, long shower after dinner, and Harry was to wait five minutes after he left the table before telling the others that he was going into Aiden's old room to call a friend, and not to bother him under any circumstances—at which point he would sneak upstairs into the shower with Louis. 

 

It all goes without a hitch, and five and a half minutes later, Harry finds himself undressing in the bathroom. His heart is already beating so hard he's sure Louis can see the pulse jumping in his throat from where he's peeking around the curtain, already underneath the hot spray. 

 

He gets his pants off and drops them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He's already half-hard, anticipation and nerves running through him as he walks the few steps to the shower and steps in next to Louis. He's seen Louis naked before, when they'd gone skinny dipping at the bungalow, and he's felt the length of him through his trousers, but he's never been able to get both things at once until now. He rakes his eyes over where Louis is lazily stroking himself, and feels his dick thicken to full hardness. 

 

Louis is mirroring Harry's hungry gaze, and it only takes him a second before he's reaching out and pulling Harry towards him, pressing their lips and hips together against the wall of the shower. Harry moans into Louis' mouth as he feels their cocks slide slickly together, wet from the shower spray. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Louis, but he knocks his hand away, murmuring, "No, want to do you first. Want to watch you," and wraps his own hand around Harry's cock instead. 

 

Harry moans and his head thumps back against the tile as he feels Louis start to shift his hand up and down along his shaft, hesitantly at first—not used to the feeling of his hand around a dick and not feeling the corresponding pleasure in his own—before quickening his pace and pumping in earnest. Harry's hands are holding loosely onto Louis' waist, trying to ground himself as his thighs clench and his hips shift forward into Louis' grip. He shudders when he feels the tip of Louis' cock brush against his thigh, warmer than the water and smooth like velvet. 

 

Harry feels like he's already on the brink; it's been so long working up to this, even longer since he's felt anything other than his own hand around himself, and it's overwhelming how much he wants this, wants Louis. Louis seems to pick up on it, his fist picking up speed as he whispers into his ear, "Yeah, that's it, come on kitten." Harry whines, toes curling and hips stuttering forward, chasing the friction of Louis' palm—as the bathroom door bursts open with a clatter.

 

They hear Niall's sharp whistle, then, "Hey, Louis! Mind if I brush my teeth real quick?" 

 

Harry looks at Louis, eyes wide and silently pleading,  _please tell him to go away, please, I can't hold on_ , but Louis is smirking back at Harry, and that's never a good sign. They've been waiting for this for too long to stop now, and telling Niall to leave would seem suspicious, as they've never had a strict shower privacy policy before. His hand resumes pumping at Harry's cock as he calls over his shoulder to Niall, "Sure mate, go ahead."

 

The sink starts running and they hear Niall start chattering loudly and largely unintelligibly around the toothbrush in his mouth, completely oblivious to Harry's slack mouth and hard dick wrapped in Louis' fist. Louis doesn't break eye contact with Harry, eyes sharp and hungry and not a little smug, as he occasionally calls out, "Yeah, right, uh-huh," to whatever Niall's nattering on about. 

 

Harry is still so close, trying to hold off until Niall finishes up and  _how long does it take him to brush his fucking teeth anyway, jesus_ but it's not working. He can feel his orgasm building low in his groin, breaths coming in harsh pants now. His thighs tremble as he feels Louis flick his thumb over the tip of his cock, throbbing now with the need for release. He makes an involuntary noise in this throat, and Louis clamps his free hand over his mouth and mouths, "Do it." 

 

Harry's eyes roll back and shut, his stomach muscles clenching and his legs shaking as he pulses white streaks over Louis' hand and stomach, teeth pinching Louis' palm as he struggles not to make a sound. 

 

Louis works him through the aftershocks, still distractedly answering Niall even as he brings his hand to his mouth and curiously laps at his fingers, tasting Harry's come for the first time. Harry slumps his head onto Louis' shoulder, body shaky and heavy and pliant against him. The sink shuts off and Niall finally leaves, closing the door behind him. 

 

Harry recovers enough to lift his head up and glare at Louis—trying for a threatening scowl and only managing to come off as a vaguely disgruntled kitten, if Louis is being honest—before switching their positions so that Louis has his back to the tile. 

 

He wraps his hand around Louis and only pumps once, twice, three times, before Louis is gripping his sides and thrusting up into his hand, coming in long stripes against his torso with a low groan. Louis sighs shakily as Harry presses against him, nuzzling his head into his neck and mumbling, "You're a twat, you know." 

 

Louis chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Harry's broad back and replies, "Shut up, it was hot and you know it. Niall in here, having no idea that you were coming apart a few feet away." He feels Harry's spent cock twitch with renewed interest at his words where it's pressed against his thigh, and smiles smugly. 

 

They're going to have fun with this. 

 


End file.
